Bunk'd: Twins and Mischief
by NiennaRingerilXXVI
Summary: As life in camp Kikiwaka goes on, the gang encounters Melanie and Nicole, twin sisters who want to make the most of their summer in completely different ways. Together with the crew, these girls get into all sorts of trouble with crazy adventures that involve romance, mischief, and the dreadful Kikiwaka itself. Can they survive summer without losing their heads?


**HELLO BUNKERS AND OTHER DISNEY CHANNEL FANATICS!**

 **I'd like to say that this will be my first Disney Channel fanfic, but it won't be the last, after this fanfic, I plan to make a crossover with Gamer's Guide, so that's something to look forward to :)**

 **Also I hope you don't mind the OCs except they play some major role in this thing (And yes in case you noticed I have a huge crush on Ravi X3). I also plan to make this a multi-chapter fic, not a one shot, but of course that depends on the reviews. Forgive me for any character OOC-ness. (Then again, it is kinda hard o perceive their character XD)**

 **I don't own anything except my OCs (And no, I don't own Mark.)**

* * *

It was another boring day at Camp Kikiwaka. The skies were blue, the water was cool, yeah it was the same old boring shenanigans for our main set of characters. Today, the Grizzlies were on their way to check out the zipline that got fixed over the weekend. "I heard a kid got tangled up in all the wires." Said Xander.

"Come on Xander let's get there already!" Jorge whined, "These water balloons aren't gonna drop on those Weasel girls by themselves!" He said, motioning to the wagon full of said water balloons.

"That sounds like fun!" Ravi chimed in "I'd love to join you, but I need to help Emma with her…make-up."

"Oh no you're not chickening out of this one." Xander said, managing to grab Ravi's shirt collar before he could escape. "If there's anything I know about you, it's that you're not good with girls, how much more make-up?"

"Okay for the record, 0.3 percent of the people in America died because of Zipline accidents." Ravi reasoned. Xander gave Ravi a reassuring pat on his shoulder, "Don't worry you'll be fine. Their testing the zipline right now, everything will be-"

"Incoming!"

A zipline tester fell from the wire above them, she landed painfully right on top of Ravi. "Ok I take back everything I said about ziplines being fun." She groaned. This girl had black hair kept into a helmet, along with lightly tanned skin and chocolate eyes. Ravi looked at Xander, "I told you so."

"Look out below!" Another girl came falling from the zipline, but this one managed to roll forward and land on her feet. She had long brown hair in a single braid with honey eyes. "Melanie, are you okay?" She said, giving the other girl a hand. "Glad I wore the helmet." She groaned in response, every bone in her body felt like breaking. Xander and Jorge helped Ravi up, the Indian held his stomach, and he felt like his breakfast was about to come out of his mouth.

While the brunette was fixing Melanie up, Ravi was love-struck. "Who is that?" He asked, pointing to said brunette.

"That's Nicole and Melanie, they're twins." Xander answered. "Nicole's super cool at athletics. She won the bear wrestling championships two years in a row, and this year I hear she's trying out for crocodile wrestling."

Just as Xander explained another zipline tester dropped out, this time it was a guy. (I wanna cast Booboo Stewart for this part, so you're welcome). He, like Nicole, landed perfectly on his feet. "Nicole, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She giggled, turning to him. "I haven't had that much fun since skydiving."

"And that's Mark." Xander said, pointing to the guy. "He and Nicole are practically the two best athletes in camp." Ravi payed no attention instead he was completely hypnotized by Nicole's beauty. While Mark and Nicole were chatting about how close to death they were earlier, Melanie slipped away and managed to join the Grizzlies. "Ugh, yuck." She then noticed Xander, "Hey Xan! How's being councilor?"

"Well at least I'm not the Eagle cabin's councilor." He said nodding. "I agree, with you against those hunks you'd be at the bottom of their dog-pile." Melanie agreed. "So how's the zipline?" Melanie rolled her eyes, "That thing is not ready for take-off." She turned her head back to Nicole and Mark, "And hopefully neither will they." She said pointing.

"I don't mean to butt in," Ravi began nervously, "But are they dating by any chance?"

"Them? Pfft, no!" Melanie exclaimed. "But Mark's really trying to get them to."

"Well, Mark doesn't seem like a bad guy. In fact he looks way cooler than Xander!"

"Hey!" The said boy was offended by Jorge's remark.

"Sure he's a good guy. But he is a total douchebag. He's more brawn than brain. And I do not want my future niece to be a Jock-strap."

"Why the sudden interest Ravi?" Ravi stiffened at Xander's question. "No reason. Now I have to go and tend to , it's time for her mani-pedi! I recently bought this neon green nail polish and I think it'll look perfect on her." He said then quickly scurried away. Xander and Jorge looked at each other knowingly. "I think our Ravi is love-sick." Said Xander, a playful gleam in his eye. "Oh, was that it? I thought he was serious about the mani-pedi for Mrs. Kipling! Sheesh, that guy should really get out more!" Jorge shuddered at the thought.

"Believe me, if he is in love with Nicole, he's more than welcome to try." Melanie said happily, then she leaned forward and whisper-shouted, "Actually anyone who's better than Mark can try!" She glanced hoping Mark didn't hear.

*** (Opening)

Ever since Ravi saw Nicole, he couldn't stop thinking about her, even when the said girl was with Mark. She was now wearing, a yellow tee with denim shorts and sandals, while Mark was in an orange tee and jeans. Ravi was sitting on the bench by the Grizzly cabin where he could see them engaged in conversation, and it was only when Melanie came in did he realize that he had been staring.

"Are you just gonna stare at my sister like a weirdo, or are you actually gonna talk to her?" the noirette said with a bowl of nuts in her hand. Ravi sighed, "I'd try, but she seems happy with Mark."

Melanie looked at him like he was nuts, "That or you're just chicken."

"I am not!" He said with the very little confidence he always had. Melanie instantly saw through it, "And this is why you have a mop for a girlfriend."

Meanwhile,

"Hey Nic, I was thinking…could I ask you out?" Nicole mentally groaned, this was the fifth, no seventh time Mark asked her out ever since camp began. She didn't wanna hurt the guy's feelings, but she was running out of alibis.

"I'd love to but I can't I…have to go help Melanie. She fell pretty hard." Mark nodded in understanding, "Well, I hope she gets better soon, I guess I'll ask next time." He said, a pout forming as he placed his hands in his shorts' pockets. "I'm really sorry, Mark. You know what, I promise I'll make it up to you. Somehow."

Mark smirked at her words, "Will you be my girlfriend then?" "Anything but that." Nicole's eyes widened and she leaned back to prove her point. Then, Mark returned to his cabin, the pout still visible on his face. Nicole sighed in relief and walked in the other direction. She then saw Melanie talking with Ravi.

"Hey Mel!" She greeted.

"Have you told that freak to go away yet?"

Nicole shook her head,"Nope. He's still going at it. Thank god he's dumber than most guys. But, sooner or later, I'll need to use a unicorn as an excuse for all his 'dates'."

"Maybe you should just jump off a cliff." Nicole glared at Melanie, "I meant fake your death." Melanie responded to save face. Nicole looked at Ravi who was staring, not intently, but rather normally.

"Hi! You're one of the kids from Bunk Grizzly right?" Ravi panicked, "Hi!" He said louder than he intended. He cleared his throat, "Ravi Ross, pleasure to meet you."

"Hey Ravi. Say that's a pretty cool name ya got there." Ravi flushed at her words. At that moment, sparks flew between the two. Melanie sensed this and said, "I'm gonna feed these to the chipmunks under our bed, hopefully they didn't eat all our granola bars." Then she got up and left. Nicole took the seat beside Ravi. Ravi felt his heart rate increase, he felt like he was going to explode, despite that being scientifically impossible.

"So Ravi, is being in camp fun?" Nicole had no idea why she asked that question first of all, but she couldn't think of any other way to start a conversation.

"Well I must say it's quite enjoyable. But there are some things that aren't so…"

Nicole huffed, "Like the bathroom?"

"Oh no, that's fine. Except when my bunk-mate Jorge uses it before me. It's also the reason why I despise Burrito Thursdays."

"Chili Tuesday is my least favorite. There are like random things in that stuff. But once I got lucky and found a pair of diamond earrings! I almost chipped a tooth at the same time."

"That must've been one of Emma's earrings!" Ravi exclaimed, "Emma's my sister." Nicole nodded in acknowledgement.

"I heard from Xander that you like sports." Ravi said, basically just trying to buy more time to talk to Nicole, who didn't mind at all. "Well yeah, I'm actually in the varsity team for tennis at my school. In fact it's the only thing that keeps me in school. I'm not really good with math…or science…or geography." She felt herself blush, she just said really embarrassing things.

"I'm not really good at sports." Ravi admitted, which made Nicole smile at him. "But I am technically good at solving quadratic equations and the mole to mole theory and-" He stopped when Nicole tilted her head in confusion. He just embarrassed himself too, "What I meant to say was I'm really good at academics." Then an idea hit him. "Hey, we're almost opposites of each other."

"Yeah, kinda embarrassing if you ask me."

Ravi shook his head, "No, I think it's amazing and we can benefit from each other; you teach me how to be good at sports, and I can help you with your homework!"

"That sounds like a great idea!"

Whilst the two were talking, Zuri, Emma, and Lou just came back from their fishing assignment.

"Well, we didn't catch any salmon or cod, but we did catch some sardines!" Lou said triumphantly. "We could've caught our Salmon if Emma didn't release our bait!" Zuri complained, glaring daggers at her blonde sister who said, "In my defense, those worms had better lives to live than you!"

They were about to make their way into the cafeteria when they caught sight of Ravi and Nicole. "Are you seeing what I think I'm seeing?"

"You mean how you actually care more about disgusting slimy worms than real people," Zuri waved her hand dismissively, "We need to get you a doctor."

"Forget about that," Emma waved. "Look!" She said pointing her hand at Ravi and Nicole. "Get me a doctor, cause I am definitely seeing things!" exclaimed Zuri.

Lou whistled, "Dang, I didn't know Ravi was attracted to athletes!" The other two girls looked at her in disbelief of what they just saw. "Oh, Nicole is the coolest girl in camp, she's the councilor of the Squirrel cabin." Lou shook her head, voice almost breaking in tears when she said, "She's every councilor's idol."

"I can't believe he's actually talking to a girl!" Zuri's eyes looked like they were about to burst. "And I can't believe she's listening." Emma added, noting the way Nicole smiled at Ravi. Around the same time, Melanie came back from her bunk. She noticed how the three girls were staring awkwardly with jaws hung agape at her sister. She smiled. She knew that Emma and Zuri were his sisters, so she decided to amuse them. "Yup, they're hitting it pretty well."

Lou was the first to answer, "Are they-"

"Attempting to date? I don't know." She shrugged, "But anything's better than Mark at this point. What's up with those two?" She said nudging to the two Ross kids.

Lou smiled, "They just can't believe that the coolest girl in camp is talking to who we know is the lamest guy in camp."

"How so?"

"Ravi over there is a certified nerd." She shook her head slowly. Melanie tilted her head, "Eh, at least he's not Hazel." Lou nodded in agreement.

Nicole's watch suddenly beeped. She sighed, "I have to go. I have to teach my cabin kayaking." Ravi nodded in understanding. "No worries. I know what it's like when duty calls. And I mean that in bathroom slang." Nicole laughed, and Ravi blushed because he thought he said something embarrassing. "You're a really cool guy Ravi. It's a lot of fun talking to you."

"It was an absolute pleasure meeting you too Nicole." Her name felt like candy on his tongue.

"Awesome. I'll catch you later then?"

Ravi nodded nervously, "Sure." Nicole gave him a grin before walking off towards the direction of the lake. Melanie waved Lou good-bye and walked to catch up with her sister. "You look happy." She commented. "I don't know Mel, Ravi's a really sweet guy."

"Did you hit your head when you fell off the zipline? Because you don't say that about a guy unless you _**really**_ like him. Oh wait, that's me." Melanie shook her head. "But still-" "Shh." Nicole pressed a finger to Mel's lips. "Don't make it obvious, I don't want him to think I'm crazy."

Melanie pushed Nicole's hand off, "So you do like him?"

Nicole blushed, her lips pressed together, "A little bit." She squeaked. The noirette leaned back, "What is going on inside your head?!" She just realized that her twin had a weird taste for guys. Nicole gave her a warning glare before walking towards the lake. Melanie shrugged, "At least it's not Mark."

Later, everyone was at the cafeteria for lunch. Today, the Grizzlies and the Woodchucks decided to eat together. The food was terrible as usual, but Ravi didn't seem to mind, as a matter of fact he wasn't even paying attention to his food at all. He had his chin resting on the palm of his hand, eyes staring up at wooden ceiling, and he kept sighing.

"Wow. He's really love-sick." Jorge commented. "It's called 'The world doesn't matter to me, I'm in love.' Syndrome." Emma explained. "It usually happens to our brother Luke, and when it does, we throw weird stuff in his cereal, and he eats it without his knowing!"

"One time, we put his homework in it, and he slurped the whole thing up! He came home with an F minus-minus." Zuri added.

Xander tapped Ravi on his shoulder, the boy instantly returned to reality, "So, you really like her huh?"

Ravi nodded. "She is the most amazing girl I've ever come across!"

"Probably because she's the only girl who's never run from you." Zuri retorted with sarcasm as usual. "I told her about my theory on the creation of the universe, and she actually listened!" Ravi said with pride.

"I don't know Ravi, maybe she was just trying to be nice to you." Emma commented, "I mean girls run from you during prom week."

"And you attend science fairs!" Zuri added, a smile gracing her features. As they were about to discuss more on the subject, she came by their table and instantly addressed Ravi, "Hey guys! Hey Ravi. For the record, I did a little read through of my science book and I realized that your theory actually made sense. I just have one question; Why is Pluto not exactly considered a planet?"

Ravi smiled, eyes telling the others " _I told you so._ " "Well, I'd be more than happy to explain-" Just as he was about to begin, Mark waltzed in, wrapping one arm around Nicole's shoulder. She immediately stiffened and began tapping rapidly onto the table. The others thought she was panicking, but Ravi instantly recognized the pattern as Morse Code. "Hey guys." He greeted, eyes transferring from them to Nicole.

The brunette sighed, "Hey…Mark!" She tried to sound cheerful. "Would you mind taking your hand off my shoulder?" Mark looked amused, "Only if you eat at our table babe." Nicole looked over her shoulder to see the Eagle cabin ravaging through their meal along with a bunch of girls happily playing along. She inwardly groaned in disgust. She smiled to the group, "You can tell me later Ravi." She said, tapping the final letter of her Morse Code onto their table before being lead away by Mark.

"Who was that hunk'a meat?" Zuri asked, star-struck. "My mortal enemy." Ravi growled in response. "Well Ravi, your chances just flew out the window." Emma concluded, taking a spoonful of their terrible tasting soup. Ravi sighed, "You're right. I'll never be able to match Mark, how much more out-match him. Oh well, my hopes are crushed yet again."

Melanie had just picked up her food, but when she saw where her sister was so unhappily sitting, she turned to the others and asked, "Mind if I sit with you guys?" They all nodded and let her have the edge seat. "Aren't you going to join Nicole?" Xander asked. "With those Eagles? I'd rather be eaten by the Kikiwaka." She rolled her eyes. She looked at Ravi, "So, got a plan to get my sis to like you yet?"

The Indian shook his head and shrugged, "I don't know Mel, against Mark, I'm just a twig. Literally." Melanie looked thoughtful for a moment. "Did she happen to send you Morse Code?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I'm pretty sure she said S…O…S."

"She talks in Morse Code when she panics." Melanie reassured them, "But hey that means you have a chance! She doesn't send S.O.S unless she's in deep trouble."

"What kinda trouble?" Lou asked. "She hates Mark. Like really hates him."

"Aw, but why? If I were a girl I'd go out with him!" Everyone looked at Jorge. "Hey I said if!"

"The question is what is Ravi gonna do about it?"

"Mel's right Ravi." Xander agreed, "If you don't do anything, Mark is really gonna beat you!"

"You can't let him get the girl of your dreams!" Mel exclaimed.

"Why can't I be the girl of his dreams!?" Zuri chimed in, earning weird looks from everyone.

Ravi bit his lip, then he stood up. "You're right. I can't let anyone push me around! Especially for my girl!"

"That's not exactly what I meant and she isn't really your girl but sure." Mel's eyes widened realizing that she should've rephrased her earlier words. Ravi excused himself and marched up right to the eagle's table. Nicole looked at him, eyes saying _"What are you doing here?"_

Mark noticed where Nicole was looking, and soon he followed. "Hey buddy, anything we can help you with?"

"Actually yes, there is something that you could do." Nicole was still giving Ravi this crazy look. Ravi took a deep breath, "Could you by any chance tell me to where the bathrooms are?"

Behind Ravi, Mel face-palmed so hard, she hurt herself. Nicole tried to stifle a laugh. Mark looked at him questioningly and pointed to where he asked. Ravi nodded in thanks before returning to his seat. "Like always, you're chicken." Zuri applauded. "I failed miserably." Ravi drooped. "Again, this is why you have a mop for a girlfriend. I can't wait to see your kids." This time Melanie was the one being sarcastic.

"Ravi. You might not get a chance to tell Nicole how you feel." Said Xander. "Actually-" "Hear me out." He cut Ravi off. "Look, you can talk to her all you want, explain every theory in the book, but if you do only that, Mark will sweep her off her feet before you can even look her in the eye."

"Wow, Xan, that was really deep!" Emma commented. He winked at the blonde before turning back to Ravi. The said boy took a deep breath, "I know you're right Xander, but I'm just not brave enough!"

"But you are brave! You're a grizzly!" said Jorge who meant every word. "And grizzlies always stick together. Tell you what, Xander and I'll be right behind you when you tell Nicole."

Ravi smiled, happy to be supported by his two bunk-mates. "You're right, I can't chicken out, not this time!"

"Ooh but if you get rejected, I'll be sure to record it." Said Zuri, smiling and all. With confidence, the three Grizzlies walked up to the Eagle's table. Mark turned to them and said, "Again, the bathroom is that way."

"Mark," Ravi started out with confidence, then it slowly dwindled with every other word. "I…challenge you to a competition!" Xander, Jorge and Nicole stared at him in confusion. "Ravi, what are you doing?" Nicole whispered. He paid no heed, "A competition huh?" Mark seemed interested, "What's the prize?"

Ravi was about to answer when Lou chimed in, her sassiness coating her voice, "Whoever wins gets to date Nicole." The said girl's jaw just dropped to the floor. "For the record I never agreed to this."

"Alright, sounds cool." Said Mark, standing from his seat to glare at Ravi who was way smaller than him. "The loser never goes near Nicole." "Wait a minute, I'm the prize don't I get a say in this!?'

"Nope. You'll be too busy judging!" said Melanie, joining her sister. "And since you're the prize why don't you choose the contest?" Mark said with a smug grin on his face. Nicole was actually so lost in thought, she totally forgot she was the prize. "All right, how about a wrestling match?"

The Grizzlies and the Woodchucks panicked, while the Eagles cheered loudly. "The match will be held tomorrow, so better get up and ready!" Nicole yelled, excitedly. It was here that Melanie quickly whispered to the group. "I totally forgot that one bit."

"Ravi, what the heck were you thinking?!" Emma hissed. "I don't know, I panicked! In fact it's a miracle that I managed not to talk in Hindi."

"Well, Ravi, I'll make sure your funeral isn't as lame as your life." Said Zuri, shaking her head.

* * *

Today was the dreaded day, at least for Ravi. He couldn't blame Nicole though, I mean she was a bear wrestling champion! And he was just a scrawny nerd. He felt hopeless. Utterly hopeless.

Nicole was standing beside their makeshift ring, excitement filling her entire being. "Oh this is so cool! I had no idea that Ravi would be so…competitive!"

"I don't think it occurred to you that Ravi is a nerd!" Melanie hissed. Nicole clearly hadn't heard. Instead she was all excited when she saw the two contestants all geared up with helmets, boxers, gloves and a belt.

"Ravi, are you sure you can handle this?" Xander asked, nervous as he was.

"No." Ravi answered, "But I do have some wrestling experience from my brother Luke. Hopefully I will survive with a broken ribcage."

The two of them stepped into the ring, and Gladys honored them by being the referee and host. "Campers, welcome to the first annual Kikiwaka Wrestling match!"

The crowd cheered. "In the red corner; Mark Andrews!" The screams grew louder. "And in the blue corner; Ravi Ross!" The crowd boo-ed, not that Ravi wasn't expecting it. "All right wrestlers, take your positions…and… go!"

Gladys backed away and soon all the kids were cheering for Mark. A few hits were scored along with a fee missed punches and swings. It was only after Mark elbowed Ravi in the stomach did Nicole realize she was in the wrong. "Wait a minute, Ravi's the exact opposite of me, he can't do any sport!"

"You could have realized that yesterday!" Emma complained, worried about her brother.

Nicole stepped into the ring, "STOP!" She yelled. "This is wrong. This is an unfair competition!" The others whined at her.

"Then choose." Mark and Ravi said at the same time, and that's when she realized; "Wait, is this competition about me?"

"Yes." The two boys answered in unison. "Why else would you be the prize?" Lou shouted from the sidelines.

"Oh come on!" Nicole whined. "Really? Both of you? This is childish! I'm not a princess waiting to be picked up by a knight in shining armor."

Ravi stepped forward feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Nicole, this competition was my idea."

"Well I kinda knew that." She replied, "But why?"

"I…" Ravi didn't know how to say it otherwise, "I wanted to prove myself to you, that I could be better than Mark." His eyes went downcast. "But I was wrong." He removed his helmet. "I forfeit." Then he turned his back and strode out of the ring with what little pride he had left.

Mark then moved forward, combing his hair backward with a grin on his face. "Well babe, I guess I'm that Knight." Nicole huffed in annoyance "Mark, I've been very patient with you, but I think it's time I came clean." She leaned forward and it almost looked like they were going to kiss, "You disgust me." The crowd gasped. After all, she did just reject the hottest guy in camp.

She stepped out of the ring and caught up with Ravi, "Ravi, wait." She grabbed him by the wrist. "If it's all the same to you, I'd really appreciate it if you rejected me after I regained my man-pride."

"No, it's not that." Nicole laughed a bit, "I'm not rejecting you."

Ravi blinked. "You are not?"

She smiled at him shyly. Then she gingerly held his hand, "It's like you said, we're the opposite of each other. In fact, I'm your missing half, and you're mine. So, we might as well just stick together." Ravi held her other hand. "You really mean that?"

She flushed at the gesture, "Yeah. Yeah I do."

"Wow. I never knew that a single female specie would actually learn to appreciate me."

"If that was your attempt at a flirt, you just got an F…plus." Nicole said in the nicest way possible.

Ravi was instantly overwhelmed with joy that he rather forcefully pulled Nicole into his arms. The brunette laughed at the sudden reaction and wrapped her arms around Ravi. The crowd behind them gave shouts of encouragement and wolf-whistles.

Nicole was exceptionally happy that she lifted Ravi and actually spun him around. Normally it'd be the guy that did that, but you know Ravi *Wink

She eventually put him down and the two rubbed their noses affectionately, all the while staring into each other's eyes and feeling happy with the turn of events.

Both of their friends looked at them in disbelief, "I can't believe Ravi didn't get rejected." Emma said rather happy for her brother, "I can't believe he's actually getting a girlfriend!" Zuri shook her head. Mark and hid group left the scene, sending Ravi one final death glare.

The new couple returned to the group hand-in-hand. "I knew you had it in you buddy." Xander was the first to congratulate him, patting him rather hard on the shoulder. "Sis, you have no idea how happy I am for you. I can see my future niece being a scientist." Melanie looked up hopefully.

"All right way to go Ravi! Way to catch the lady!" Lou was the next to offer her congrats, followed by Jorge. "Hey, at least she's not a stick!" They all laughed.

"So…" Ravi still couldn't believe it. "Does this mean, you're my...girlfriend now?" He wasn't comfortable with the word. Nicole looked up thoughtfully and said rather mischievously, "Well, you haven't exactly kissed me yet."

"Ki-" Ravi's knees buckled at the thought. Nicole laughed supporting her new…love-interest. "Don't worry, we have all summer to work on that." She reassured him. "For now, I'd say we're at…a mutual understanding."

Ravi nodded in agreement, "I guess we are." He held out his hand and she took it gratefully, without even waving to the others, they went towards the lake, where they would spend the next few hours of daylight together.

"I can't wait till Luke hears about this." Said Zuri to which Emma nodded, "I'm sure he'll be wondering how Ravi got a girlfriend before him."

 **END**

* * *

 **Yay! You actually finished it! I'm so happy! XD Please be sure to drop a review, and correct me if I made any mistakes. If you liked this little fic,be sure to watch out for my crossover fic with Gamer's Guide! 3**

 **Thank you so much for reading this, hope you guys stick around!**

 **-NR26**


End file.
